<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramaticism by formyeononly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857769">Dramaticism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyeononly/pseuds/formyeononly'>formyeononly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyeononly/pseuds/formyeononly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon, Yifan, their dramatic daughter, and their not-so-dramatic daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dramaticism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my nieces, so thank you to them. </p><p>To introduce myself, I'm a new writer, this is the first fic that I write, please bear with me. I should be working on my thesis right now but here I am writing my first fic. I'm also a new krishoe, just this year. If you wonder how can krisho still gain a new shipper in this day and time, I also wonder the same thing. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Appa, I think I left Daisy at the hotel.”</p><p>It hasn’t been half a day from the moment they got home after their vacation and their eldest daughter is already at it again. Hyerin woke up after a nap and immediately searched for her dolls to play with. Right when she knew she left one of the dolls at their vacation hotel, she broke down. In the meanwhile, her little sister, Jieun, calmly eats some peaches peeled and cut by Yifan while watching her crying, mourning her lost doll.</p><p>“Baba call Mr. Police! I left her there alone, how can she live there without me? Let’s go back to the hotel, please,” she said while crying loudly. His daughter looks so sad, it actually hurts Junmyeon’s heart. “It’s dark there, she must be so scared sitting there alone,” she hiccups. Her eyes and nose are red already but it seems like the outburst isn’t going to end anytime soon.</p><p>Junmyeon tries to coax her, “Oh, honey, I’m sorry but the hotel is very far from here. I don’t think we can go there again.” Hyerin looks shocked by his Appa’s answer and cries even louder. Junmyeon sighs and tries to reason with her, “And, I already asked you if you already pack all of your toys earlier, remember?” but reasoning with a four-year-old isn’t always the best method. Trudging to Junmyeon, she wails again, “Can we at least call Mr. Police to search for her, Appa? I can’t bear to leave her alone. My heart really hurts.” She opens her arms asking for a hug, then Junmyeon complies and picks her up while rocking her.</p><p>As Junmyeon calms his daughter down, he eyes Yifan, asking for help. Yifan left Jieun’s side and strides towards his husband and his eldest. He caresses her back and says, “<i>Baobei</i>, I’m sure Daisy is brave enough to live there alone. You have to trust her, okay?” Junmyeon furrows his brows in question at Yifan and Yifan just answers him with a shrug.</p><p>They give her some time to think and after a while, she finally gives up and weakly says, “Okay, I trust her.” Relieved at the outcome, Junmyeon kisses her daughter’s cheek and mouths thank you to his husband. “Do you want some peaches, honey?” Yifan asks. Hyerin slowly nods and all three of them go to the dining table, just to find an empty plate and a very happy Jieun. Seeing this, Hyerin starts to sob again for the lack of peaches and Yifan immediately starts to cut some more.</p><p> </p><p>Living with a dramatic daughter means living a colorful life. It’s not that Junmyeon wants to complain or anything, but sometimes he’s just amazed at his daughter’s way of thinking. She throws tantrums about small things and acts like it’s the end of the world. Since they become parents, he and Yifan makes a lot of research and tries to learn as much as possible to be able to understand their children more. He read a lot of articles that said dramatic tantrums are pretty common for a 4-year-old child, so he and Yifan aren’t really apprehensive about their daughter’s antics.</p><p>“Myeon, should we take Hyerin to an acting class?” Yifan asks while chopping some carrots. They are making dinner together in the kitchen while their daughters are playing in the playpen in the living room. Because the kitchen is adjacent to the dining table which is adjacent to the living room, they can cook and watch their children at the same time. “I think they have a similar class at her kindergarten. We should ask the teacher if she enjoys it, or if they see her do well in it.” Junmyeon ponders as he stirs the soup base. Yifan then says, “Yeah, we should pay attention to what they do well in, supporting them while making sure we don’t push them too much.” Junmyeon smiles at that and goes to hug Yifan’s torso from the back. He tiptoes to kiss Yifan’s nape and says, “You’re a great father, I’m glad I accidentally tackled you all those years ago.” Yifan snorts at that and turns around, hugging Junmyeon back, “It <i>surely</i> was accidental.” Junmyeon giggles and shoves his face into Yifan’s chest when he feels Yifan's body suddenly getting tense. Junmyeon hears a thud and Jieun’s wail right after as Yifan urgently lets him go, running to the living room.</p><p>Yifan kneels and cradles Jieun’s head immediately, checking on her forehead. Hyerin looks shocked and goes to search comfort in Junmyeon’s lap as Junmyeon sits down and asks, “What happened?” After making sure there’s no major injury on Jieun, Yifan says, “They were running around earlier. Jieun tripped and smacked her head to the wall, but I think she’s okay, just a bump on her forehead.” Junmyeon also checks on her and caresses her head to comfort her. In his mind, he knows he and his husband are thankful that the injury is not that bad.</p><p>Jieun's cries have shifted down to sniffles and she hugged her Baba’s neck tightly. After giving a kiss to the bump, Junmyeon gets up then grabs some ice and a towel to reduce the swelling. Yifan coaxes Jieun to sit on his lap and lay her head on his shoulder when Hyerin asks, “Is Jieun okay, Baba?” Yifan lets Hyerin see her sister’s bump and says, “Yes, she’s okay, just need some time for the pain to disappear.” She nods and caresses Jieun’s hair as Junmyeon comes back with ice wrapped in a towel. Yifan takes the towel and put it on Jieun’s forehead while he cuddles and kisses her.</p><p>Junmyeon was just about to get up to finish cooking when he notices Hyerin’s eyes welled with tears. He then asks, “are you okay, Hyerin?” and immediately the waterworks begin. She wails loudly – even louder than Jieun when she bumps her head – and goes to hug her Appa. Junmyeon picks her up and sways her to comfort her. “Jieun got hurt! I am very sad!!” She cries. Junmyeon locks eyes with Yifan and they can’t help but giggle at the situation.</p><p>Already calmed down Jieun just looks at her sister in confused stares and says, “Unnie, why cry?” Hearing the question, Junmyeon and Yifan laugh loudly until there are tears in their eyes. Jieun gets more confused and just ignore them while Hyerin is still crying loudly. Junmyeon kisses Hyerin’s forehead and gently says, “I love you guys so much,” as he stares lovingly at his husband. Yifan also stares at Junmyeon and mouths <i>I love you too</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are really appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>